oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Azrael Targoth
'' "There was once a father and his child...and she was beautiful. A foolish father with his wife, she was his reason and his life...and she was beautiful...but that was many years ago..." '' History Excerpt from Azrael's Journal: '' "Its been so long since I was in this world, nearly a century...but its time for me to tell my story isnt it...'' '' In the last age I had a family, a wife and daughter, but a sickness had befallen both. I had sworn off adventuring for their sake but I left one last time to find help for my family...but I would never return, as I had encountered an entity on my travels...in the mountains...I know not who or what it was, but it tore my soul and essence in twine, which in turn created the being's Mordred and Sargon, who wandered aimlessly for so long...forgetting about their family for years.They eventually regained the memories, but it was far to late...my family had died...'' '' The two halves of my soul attempted to exist in the world and find their own paths, but both had fallen in the end...they were incomplete. Sargon sacrificed himself so that my wife 's soul could finally rest in peace, and Mordred...he tried so hard to bring back my daughter...sacrificing so much of himself to gain the power to find her, and save her...he knew she was still alive, he knew the demons that destroyed my home had her...but he lost himself, he became Orion and began to walk a path of horror, consumed by his hatred and sorrow of losing the one person he truly loved...'' '' It wasnt until Hikari saved me, the man I call brother, by slaying Orion...and ending his horror...it was then that the halves of my soul were reunited, and my being was restored...He brought me back, and I was Azrael once more, and I remembered everything...the horror, the sorrow, and the hatred...'' '' I still had love in my heart, and the light in me shined brightly...but I was also angry, and sad...I still am...I dont know how I could ever save her, or forgive myself for what Orion had done...I try to keep myself cheerful and happy for those around me, gods know that many of them need it, but its so difficult to do when I have such anger and sorrow buried just below the surface...I can only hope that ill save my daughter one day, and finally ease the tension in my heart...but until then, I will continue to do what I have always done, I will burn away the evil's of this world, and protect those who cannot protect themselves...even if it must be done through fire and death...through hatred and war...I will let no innocent suffer as I have."'' Chapter 2 Entry dated 1 year later... '' '' "Much time has passed since I wrote in here last, and much has changed in that time...the world...it is succumbing...the darkness is slowly engulfing everything; Maloglash and his sins, Tae'lana and her horsemen, and even the shadow of my past has returned to haunt the world once more, threatening to consuming everything in its corruption...this cannot continue, I've already lost one person i cared for...I refuse to lose anyone else. '' After I founded the kingdom of Lebenreich, I had time on my hands...time to think and consider the past. With the world in such turmoil; I thought on the memories of my wife and daughter, on the the actions of Orion and the horrors he spread, and I came to a conclusion. Even though I still felt guilt for failing my only real family, and I still carried all my anger and hatred in myself for what Orion did, it had to end...all of it. The world needs me, and I cannot have these things hold me back anymore. So i decided to accept that my family was gone, and only after this darkness was broken would I continue the search for my daughter. As for the burning anger and hatred within me, I know I am not him anymore nor will I ever be, so rather then carry this disdain for myself, I would unleach my wrath and valor upon any like him. Turning my hatred and anger into a weapon against the darkness. '' '' Though my time of contemplation lasted, it would not last forever. In the kingdom of Chessur, Jingo had betrayed everyone and chose to become the horsemen famine, under the rule of the raven queen. His daughter, Ikari, called upon all the heroes of light to fight her father and take back the kingdom. It was hard fought as Jingo had summoned demigods of the fey to challenge us, and in the end even a true deity...the Prince of Nightfall...a battle I will never forget...myself, Hikari, and Ruuska fought against the literal darkness that had taken the land...and won. Though in that battle something happened to me, my body and power were pushed to their absolute limit...then I had broken those limits...my deific power ignited once more and bathed me in burning light...it had changed me into something unique...a being of Soulfire...perhaps even the first. The power had both changed my physicality and my mentality, something within me had awakened...My fervor and passions returned to me, things long lost due to the horrors of my past. With my mind made clear, and the conclusion on my past made, I have set forth to challenge the evils of this world once more as a reborn being; more powerful, dangerous, and determined than I had ever been before. "'' Physical Appearance Azrael is a rather tall and fit individual, with a set of large gold glowing wings and long white hair with glowing white eyes. When ready for battle, he wears a set of golden armored robes and wing guards with a helm that hides his hair and facial features and a halo like crown which floats above. When not in combat however, he will wear a white suit or set of robes along with various insignia's. Personality To those who are friends to Azrael, he is known as a rather kind person with a way for words most people lack, though he can be blunt at times too. He tends to be rather honest with those around him, and isn't above bringing up personal flaws, failures, and mistakes in others, usually being rather harsh in his criticisms, however, he tends to have the best intentions for doing this, trying to help those around him Learn and grow into better people. Though he doesn't always show it, he does have genuine care for those around him and has been shown to risk his own life, even against nigh impossible odds, to try and help or save them. However, for those who stand against him, they see a completely different and darker side to Azrael. He tends to be swift and merciless against his enemies, especially against those who threaten his friends and allies, by unleashing all his fury and rage against the culprit, blasting them with his powerful soulfire magic or striking them down with his golden spear. In rare cases however, if he feels the individual is capable of being redeemed he will attempt to show them the error of their ways and bring them out of their personal darkness. Friends & Foes Hikari Shiro - The man who saved Azrael from himself as Orion, and brought him back as his true self. Hikari and Azrael have been through much together and have known each other for many years. Azrael cares deeply for his friend, enough to consider him a member of his family, he has even referred to him as his brother on occasion. Jingo Jenova - Another individual Azrael holds in close regards, he has helped and guided Jingo through most of his adventuring career, a favor he returned by helping Hikari save himself from Orion. All in all, Azrael effectivly considers Jingo as an adoptive son of sorts, as the two care for one another like family. Though once his close friend and ally, Jingo betrayed Azrael and everyone to become the horsemen famine, and now works for the raven queen. Once Azrael finds him, he will give him the choice, either to return to sanity and repent or be slain like the monster he has become. Tae'lana Thyrilestil - Azrael despises the raven queen, as she caused many issues within his previous life, and has hurt those he cares for. Azrael is also one of the very few people who knows what her true intentions are and he cannot allow her to succeed in her plans. Thematic Audio Category:Player Characters Category:PvP Active